


Lost In Her Smile

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn, That Smile. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Her Smile

John isn't sure exactly why he's finding it so hard to ignore Katie's smile, he can't help but smile as he moves closer, settling beside her, letting her lean against him as she finishes her book, their eyes meeting as she smiles again. She seems far more relaxed having been left alone to cook, they had eaten in silence, the girls are out and they have the place to themselves, John had left her to relax for a while as he washed up, choosing to let her read and just wait for her. She had seemed confident enough when he came closer and, if he was honest, her happy smile was the most amazingly sexual thing he has ever seen. It's a side that few people will ever see and he knows he is blessed. 

She is smiling again as he stands, setting aside her book and taking his hand, happy to let him lead her. They fall almost into a really settled pace, both easy and relaxed, John first to undress Katie, his focus locked on her even as he let Katie undress him, they moved as one again until he was settled with his back against the wall, sat up but settled enough that neither of them could deny the affect of Katie's smile on him, Katie moving to settle over him, falling simply into a pace that was easy, his hands light on her hips, guiding her to keep pace, neither of them needing much urging to know when to pick up the pace. Her hands run slowly through his hair, urging him forward, his smile soft as he takes the hint, the feel of her breath catching in her throat and making her entire body arch, her hands light but gripping at his shoulders, neither of them moving apart even as the pace speeds up further, both locked entirely onto each other. After she finally, finally falls apart, he doesn't take long to follow her to a climax either, they settle, neither much moving, her forehead resting against his own, her smile is back even as she pants slightly. 

"Damn, that smile..."

John can't help but say the words.


End file.
